


Episode 2: Arrival

by Oscer7



Series: Kassándra: Servant to the Void [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Evil She-Ra, F/F, F/M, Gen, Halfmoon, Magicats (She-Ra), Past, Purrsia, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscer7/pseuds/Oscer7
Summary: Part 2 of my series Kassándra: Servant to the Void! After having no choice but to let Tom stay, they try to figure out where he's from as the one remaining piece of his past torments him over unspeakable events from the past. By helping him through this pain, Catra discovers why Tom knows her so well.
Series: Kassándra: Servant to the Void [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925665
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Episode 2: Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to "Mama" Sherrie Ramsay, an amazing writer and person I loved so much. I miss you grandma I wish I shared this with you when I could.

Chapter 2: Arrival

**Cast**

Adora

Catra

Bow

Glimmer

Tomas

Catana

Mouscara

Kassándra

Entrapta 

Micah

**Non-Speaking**

Melog

Kassándra (Shadow Form)

Kassándra (Non-injured She-Ra form)

Baby Catra

Light Hope

**Sets**

**Interiors**

Bright Moon Hallway

Tomas' Bedroom

Living Room

Bright Moon Hallway 2

Ruined Living Room

Crystal Castle Entryway

Kassándra's Lair

**Exteriors**

Bright Moon Garden Pad

Halfmoon Outskirts Street

Tomas' Scenic Point

Grove

Tomas' Ruined Scenic Point

Whispering Woods

Crystal Castle Outside

Fade In:

**Ext. Tomas' Bedroom (Night)**

TOMÁS is asleep but in a heavily agitated state and sweating. He's rolling around his bed as whispers can be heard. His necklace is glowing bright. 

KASSÁNDRA

You had a choice. You could've left.

CATANA

Double time Tom!

KASSÁNDRA

How can you deal with this bullshit?

MOUSCARA

Get her somewhere safe. Promise me you'll get her out of here!

CATANA

We'll get he r back... I promise we'll get her back.

KASSÁNDRA

I'll always have your back Tom. We're in this together.

MOUSCARA

(Sobbing)

I'm sorry! I'm SO sorry!

KASSÁNDRA

I'm a GOD!

TOMÁS wakes up and jolts upright in a panic. His necklace slowly stops glowing. Sweat drips down his face as he scooches back and leans on the headboard. He curls up and begins crying. 

**Cut to Bright Moon Hallway (Daytime)**

GLIMMER and BOW are walking down the hallway towards TOMÁS' bedroom. 

GLIMMER

You sure now's a good time?

BOW

Yeah! If he's staying here we gotta make him feel included. 

GLIMMER

I know but you see how Adora's been doing. What makes you think we can do any better?

BOW

Adora means well but after what happened... it's been difficult. 

GLIMMER

But-

BOW

We have to try. Adora can't do this by herself.

GLIMMER

(sighs)

You're right... we gotta try. 

GLIMMER and BOW stop at the door to TOMÁS' Bedroom. BOW goes to knock on the door but TOMÁS opens the door before he hits the door, causing him to knock on TOMÁS' forehead. TOMÁS doesn't flinch. His face is swollen and red due to crying and is very tired. BOW recoils in a panic before recovering and he and GLIMMER put on a big nervous smile.

BOW

Hey... good morning! 

TOMÁS

It's noon.

BOW

Right... well we're just checking to see how you're doing-

TOMÁS

I'm fine.

(TOMÁS tries to edge past but is blocked by GLIMMER.)

GLIMMER

You don't look fine. Have you been crying? Are you feeling okay?

TOMÁS

I'm fine.

BOW

It really doesn't look like it. You sure you don't wanna talk about it?

(TOMÁS finally squeezes past GLIMMER and starts to walk away.)

TOMÁS

I don't know you. I don't trust you. We have nothing to talk about.

BOW

What would it take for you to trust us?

TOMÁS stops and turns around staring at Glimmer and BOW in disgust. He looks like he's going to say something but decides to remain silent before walking away. He walks around the corner.

**Continue scene to Bright Moon Hallway 2**

TOMÁS turns the corner. His necklace starts to glow before emitting a large shock. He collapses on the ground in pain. He slowly gets up but has very blurred vision and is struggling to stay up. He can hear whispers.

KASSÁNDRA

The void is creation. The void is destruction. I am the spark of light that shall plunge the universe into the hallowed darkness...

TOMÁS slowly regains himself before slapping himself across the face. The whispers and blurred vision subside. CATRA and ADORA round the corner. CATRA and TOMÁS make eye contact but look away from each other. CATRA looks very uncomfortable as ADORA moves to greet TOMÁS. TOMÁS looks threatened and twitchy.

ADORA

Hey-

TOMÁS

(Draws claws)

I'M FINE!

ADORA is taken aback but still moves closer to TOMÁS. CATRA looks on with a worried stare.

ADORA

Well if you're fine maybe-

TOMÁS

No! I'm not talking about her! I don't...

(Tearing up)

I... I...

ADORA

(Nervously)

No! I thought we could train together! Maybe it can take your mind off things?

TOMÁS

(Surprised but relieved)

Training? Yeah! Training... that could help. Yeah let's go.

TOMÁS briskly walks out into the garden with ADORA in tow. 

**Background scene Ext. Bright Moon Garden Pad while scene continues in Int. Bright Moon Hallway 2**

ADORA turns herself into She-Ra and starts to train. CATRA leans on the window sill and looks on. GLIMMER and BOW come up from behind.

BOW

Ahem.

CATRA lets out a little shriek and jumps up in the air. GLIMMER and BOW join in watching TOMAS and ADORA train. 

GLIMMER

So they're finally training together. It's a start! 

CATRA

He's a wreck. I don't know what his deal is.

GLIMMER

You notice it too?

CATRA

How can you NOT notice it? He's going completely crazy! Like why is he even here? He doesn't like any of us but here he is! Still bothering us... why is this happening again?

BOW

A promise is a promise. If he's staying here we're gonna try and help him. We didn't abandon you and we're not gonna abandon him. 

CATRA looks guilty and conflicted.

CATRA

So... how's that going then? Trying to win him over or whatever.

GLIMMER

About as well as you'd expect...

GLIMMER looks on to TOMÁS and ADORA outside.

**Cut to Ext. Bright Moon Garden Pad**

ADORA swings her sword in a series of slow swipes. TOMÁS looks on in doubt.

**Cut to Int. Bright Moon Hallway 2**

GLIMMER

He's hiding something. Whatever it is it's hurting him. I wish he'd just open up. We can help... we care...

CATRA

(Snorts while chuckling)

You still think it's that easy? Get real Sparkles.

GLIMMER

(Turns to CATRA upset)

I don't see you doing anything! He's probably still here because of you. You know you could make the biggest impact if you tried. Why don't you?

BOW

Yeah Catra! Someone he knows talking to him might be exactly what he needs!

CATRA

(Hesitant and panicking)

No! No I'm not doing that! I never wanted to talk to him and now he doesn't want to talk to me and that's fine by me.

(Straightens herself)

GLIMMER and BOW look at each other before looking back at CATRA with grins.

BOW

Is it fine though?

CATRA shouts in anger before storming off. GLIMMER and BOW start giggling.

**Cut to Ext. Bright Moon Garden Pad**

ADORA is still swiping away but is getting more and more tired. TOMÁS is still looking on with a look of discomfort and doubt. ADORA eventually gets fed up and turns to TOMÁS panting.

ADORA

So?

TOMÁS

You look really rusty. When was the last time you trained?

ADORA

It's... been a while-

TOMÁS

It should be part of your routine.

ADORA

I know. When there's nothing to fight it's harder to get back into training...

TOMÁS

(Gives a skeptical look)

You know that isn't an excuse.

ADORA

I know! I just got too used to living it easy... I'm sorry.

TOMÁS

Well... rusty or not that footwork is atrocious. I doubt it was much better when you were in shape. 

ADORA glares at TOMÁS in anger. 

TOMÁS

I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just pointing out a glaring weakness we can work on. Without good footwork and coordination all of your other strengths are hampered. The quicker we can improve this the better you'll become.

ADORA

Then where do we start?

TOMÁS

(Gives a relieved smile)

I know exactly what we can do! I'll be right back!

TOMÁS rushes off back in the castle towards his room.

**Cut to Int. TOMÁS' Room**

TOMÁS opens the door and walks into his room. He looks around and eventually finds his ladder setup. He breathes a sigh of relief.

TOMÁS

There you are...

His necklace glows bright red before emitting a gigantic shock. TOMÁS collapses to the ground in pain. Whispers can be heard around TOMÁS as he slowly tries to get up.

KASSÁNDRA

So... you're a teacher now? Don't you think you're a little... underqualified?

TOMÁS

Get out of my head...

TOMÁS slowly gets to his hands and knees.

KASSÁNDRA

You're pathetic. You know that? You're the last person anyone should learn from. You're the worst example. You had so much potential, so much talent... and you squandered it all. Now look at you, stuck on a planet where nobody trusts you. You might as well have never left home. You've failed. Why are you still running?

TOMÁS

Who said I was running?

TOMÁS' necklace emits an even larger shock, knocking him unconscious.

**Cut to Black as TOMÁS collapses**

**Cut back to Int. TOMÁS' Room**

ADORA is sitting over TOMÁS. TOMAS wakes up and looks over to ADORA. She smiles but TOMÁS reacts by quickly getting up and trying to get defensive. 

TOMÁS

You didn't see... did you...

ADORA

It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you.

TOMÁS collapses but is caught by ADORA. ADORA slowly sits him down on the ground.

ADORA

Why aren't you telling us anything? Something's wrong. Why keep it a secret?

TOMÁS

(Bluffing)

I don't know... maybe you're the one behind all of this. Might be a setup.

ADORA

(Gets frustrated and stands up)

You know what? You're right! This was all part of my master plan...

(Glares at TOMÁS which makes him uneasy)

Why don't you leave? If you hate us so much, why are you still here?

TOMÁS

(Loses his bluff and curls up)

I... have nowhere else to go. I shouldn't even be here.

ADORA

(Sympathetic)

Well if you're stuck here, why not work with us? We can help you.

TOMÁS

I can figure it out myself! Help won't do anything.

ADORA

Really? Cause-

(Finger quotes lines in single quotes)

'figuring it out yourself' has worked so well. Whatever it is is driving you insane! Just tell us what's wrong!

TOMÁS

I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG! I wish I knew but I don't. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. I don't trust you.

ADORA

Then what would it take for you to trust us?

TOMÁS

(Pauses and looks down on the ground)

Time, assuming there's any left.

(Look up at ADORA)

I don't hate you guys. You've helped me a lot but... if I need help I'll ask for it. I hate it being forced.

ADORA

You're not the only one like that...

TOMÁS

Then you understand. Now please, leave me alone.

ADORA grows uneasy and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. She turns around and runs into GLIMMER. ADORA is taken aback.

ADORA

Were you watching?

GLIMMER

Yeah... but I got an idea!

**Cut to Ext. Grove**

CATRA and MELOG are play fighting with each other. CATRA's laughing as they're pouncing on each other and rolling around. MELOG pauses before looking up at ADORA. CATRA notices and smiles at ADORA.

CATRA

Hey Adora.

ADORA only gives a half smile. MELOG gets off of CATRA and she sits up. 

CATRA

What's wrong?

ADORA

I need your help.

CATRA becomes uncomfortable and groans.

ADORA

Tom is pushing everyone else away-

CATRA

Why don't you leave him alone? He clearly doesn't want help.

ADORA

You know that'll only make things worse. We need to have him open up. You need to start pitching in.

CATRA

Me? What makes you think I can do anything?

ADORA

You're familiar to him. You know what he's going through. You could make a huge difference! I know you don't want to but it's the right thing to do. You know it-

CATRA

Oh here we go. Lecturing me about the rights and the wrongs and what I GOTTA do... again.

(Starts walking away towards Bright Moon)

ADORA

(Hurries to follow CATRA)

Catra please!

CATRA

Why are you making such a big deal out of this? We don't know who he is, he doesn't want to say who he is. He doesn't want help, we leave him alone. It's simple.

ADORA

Simple?! Something's hurting him and you're just okay with it?

CATRA

I respect his privacy-

ADORA scoffs. CATRA stops and frowns at ADORA.

CATRA

You think you know everything don't you. Maybe he isn't asking for help cause he doesn't need it. MAYBE he handles things better by himself. Besides, at least I'm honest. You're only talking to him because of that whole Kassándra thing.

ADORA

(Frustrated)

Hey! What if what he says is true? What if there's another She-Ra? Maybe he's from my home! Wouldn't it be a good idea to find-

CATRA

(Smirks)

So you're only using him to get what you want? Wow Adora that's low...

ADORA

(Starts getting into CATRA's face)

No I'm not! What if this is all related? What if him crashing here isn't a coincidence? The more we know the more we can help but in order for that he needs to open up and... ugh I'm not using him!

CATRA

(Laughs)

You're so cute when you're mad.

ADORA

(Takes a step back and starts to blush. She takes a deep breath and collects herself.)

Can you talk to him just once? For me?

CATRA

Ugh fine.

ADORA embraces and kisses CATRA.

ADORA

Thank you! Thank you so much!

**Fade to Int. TOMÁS' Room**

TOMÁS is sitting upright on the side of his bed. The room is very dark with every window covered in drapes. TOMÁS looks very distressed with his necklace glowing brightly. The door opens and the light shines in his face. TOMÁS looks up and sees CATRA standing in the doorway. TOMÁS is on the verge of crying before he looks down covering his face. CATRA gets really uncomfortable and looks off to the left. 

**Cut to Int. Bright Moon Hallway**

GLIMMER and ADORA are around the corner and give CATRA silent encouragement. CATRA takes a deep breath and heads inside.

**Cut to Int. TOMÁS' Room**

CATRA walks over to the window and opens up the drapes. TOMÁS is starting to cry. 

CATRA

You should let a little more light in here...

(Looks at TOMÁS with some concern before looking back at the doorway)

GLIMMER and ADORA are looking at TOMÁS with horrified looks before mustering smiles at CATRA and continuing to silently encourage her. They duck back behind the doorway.

**Cut to Int. Bright Moon Hallway**

GLIMMER

(Covering her face)

Oh this was SUCH a bad idea!

**Cut to Int. TOMÁS' Room**

CATRA

(Sits next to TOMAS)

Hey... what's wrong?

TOMÁS

Why are you guys doing this?

CATRA

Doing what?

TOMÁS

Out of everyone they send you. They wouldn't know. They don't understand.

CATRA   
I-

TOMÁS

You look so much like them. I keep seeing their faces everyday... I keep hearing voices, saying it's my fault. Maybe it is... I should've been on the Beret not Mouse! They would've had time to get away! Cat would've been okay!

CATRA

Who's Mouse? I don't understand.

TOMÁS

(Necklace starts to glow)

Of course you wouldn't understand! You were just a baby...

CATRA

(Shock)

What?

TOMÁS' necklace emits a big bolt of lightning onto TOMÁS. CATRA jumps back as TOMÁS collapses onto the ground. ADORA and GLIMMER rush into the room. ADORA rushes over to aid TOMÁS.

ADORA

Tomás? Are you okay?

TOMÁS is unresponsive. ADORA stands up to turn into She-Ra.

ADORA

For the honor of Grayskull!

ADORA turns into She-Ra and attempts to heal TOMÁS. ADORA gets immediately shocked and thrown back onto the ground in pain. 

CATRA

Adora!

ADORA's vision gets blurry and she sees KASSÁNDRA (Shadow Form) standing over TOMAS. When ADORA rubs her eyes and KASSÁNDRA disappears. CATRA runs over and embraces ADORA.

CATRA

Are you okay?

ADORA

Where did it go?

CATRA

Where did what go?

ADORA

You guys didn't see... that thing? It was there, by Tomas.

GLIMMER

(panics)

No no no no! This was a terrible idea! Why did I ever think this was a good idea? This is all my fault.

ENTRAPTA and MICAH enter.

ENTRAPTA

Oh it IS a good idea. A great idea actually! This just proved EVERYTHING we theorized!

GLIMMER

Dad? I thought you were in Mystacor. You knew about this?

MICAH

(Stoic)

I came back as soon as I got word. And I'm glad I did...

(Becomes beaming with excitement)

...cause this is exciting!

GLIMMER

(Bewildered)

EXCITING?!

MICAH

Well I didn't mean it like th-

ENTRAPTA

Yes! Very exciting! I've been analyzing the wreck of Tomás' ship to see what made it tick when I came across a goldmine of information! Identification markers, magical runes with accompanying diagrams, schematics, radio messages... and there's still so much left to discover!

MICAH

(Intervenes)

The ship is powered by a layer of flame runes allowing the ship to move at incredible speeds. The design is incredible. Almost everything on the ship is dependent on magic. 

ENTRAPTA

Which leads to that necklace. It seems to be some sort of identification marker or monitoring device... it's a part of him. There seems to be a flaw in the system. There's a security hole that exists allowing others to patch into his marker. Who knows what they can do!

ADORA

(Slowly gets up)

Kassándra...

GLIMMER

How can we stop it?

MICAH

This person is using some sort of magic to torment his mind. The only way to stop it is to go in ourselves.

GLIMMER

So let's do it!

ENTRAPTA

Well...

GLIMMER

Well what?

ENTRAPTA

Getting the data out of the onboard computer has been difficult. Almost everything I've come across has been heavily encrypted. The most common form of encryption seems to be some sort of genetic requirement. It always says 'Strain outside Magicat spectrum detected, access denied.' If we want to assist within a reasonable timeframe we need a person who is Magicat! Now I'm not certain what that means but...

(looks at CATRA)

I have a theory...

Everyone looks over to CATRA, making her nervous.

CATRA

Is it just because I'm a cat?

ENTRAPTA

Yes!

(walks over to CATRA and offers her a hand)

If you're Magicat, this could break the whole mystery wide open! We'll know he is, where he's from, how you might connected... and most importantly, ACCESS to all their tech!

CATRA slaps ENTRAPTA'S hand away in a bout of rage, making ENTRAPA back away in fear. ADORA gets visibly upset. GLIMMER gets angry and marches towards CATRA. CATRA looks regretful.

ADORA

Catra...

GLIMMER

(Confronting CATRA)

What the hell is wrong with you!? You said you were gonna change, gonna be a better person! What happened to that? All that progress and you're just throwing it away! You're acting like the jerk I've known for years! You're just...

CATRA looks down and starts to cry. GLIMMER starts showing guilt and drifts off.

GLIMMER

I'm sorry-

CATRA

You're right. I've been acting... like I used to. I'm better than that.

GLIMMER

We've all been acting off. Look at me! I tried kicking out a person who needed help. I know what I did was wrong so that's why I'm trying to help. I'm trying to make things right and you can too... it's your choice.

CATRA

(Pauses to look over to TOMÁS and then back to GLIMMER)

I'll help.

Cut forward in time. CATRA is standing nervously in an unactivated rune drawn on the ground. TOMÁS is still unconscious and is lying on a bed. ENTRAPTA and MICAH are working on the rune while ADORA and GLIMMER look on.

MICAH

Well the rune looks to be drawn correctly...

CATRA

Are you sure this is gonna work?

MICAH and ENTRAPTA both laugh.

MICAH

I have no idea! Guess we're going to have to find out!

CATRA lets out a little yelp.

GLIMMER

Dad!

MICAH

(continues laughing)

I'm just messing with you! I know exactly what I'm doing... mostly. BUT ANYWAY, when the rune is activated you'll fall into a sleep and sync with his mind. What you'll see in there I have no idea.

ADORA

Catra I'll be here. I won't let anything bad happen to you.

CATRA

(Smiles at ADORA before looking to MICAH)

I'm ready.

MICAH

Okay... here goes nothing.

MICAH casts a white ball and it hits the foot of the rune. The entire rune activates giving off a green glow. There's a big flash that envelopes CATRA causing her to fall unconscious and collapse to the ground.

**Cut to Ext. Halfmoon Outskirts Street**

Before CATRA hits the ground it cuts to her standing bewildered in the middle of the street. She's looking around everywhere quickly in confusion and panic. A Hat flies over the mountain and into the valley. CATRA makes her way up the street eventually seeing TOMÁS leaning on the guardrail way up the road. She calms down and makes her way up to see TOMÁS.

**Cut to Ext.** **TOMÁS** ' **Scenic Point**

TOMÁS is leaning on the guardrail looking out to the city below. CATRA slowly walks up and joins him. There's a pause as the Hat flies into the city and begins to land. 

TOMÁS

Beautiful isn't it?

CATRA

Where are we?

TOMÁS

Halfmoon, capital of the Magicat Kingdom. Our home...

CATRA

(Rolls her eyes)

Pfft. Your home.

TOMÁS

(Eyes CATRA)

No. Our home.

CATRA

(Sighs heavily)

You're STILL doing this? Ugh, for the last time I don't know who you are! I grew up in a completely different place. What makes you think you know me?

TOMÁS pauses before making his way across the street towards a two story flat. 

CATRA

(confused)

Where are you going?

TOMÁS

Follow me.

CATRA follows TOMÁS across the street. He opens the front door and they both head inside.

**Cut to Int. Living Room**

MOUSCARA is sitting on the floor in the middle of the room playing with BABY CATRA. MOUSCARA is physically exhausted but is very happy. CATRA and TOMÁS enter but nobody notices their presence. 

MOUSCARA

(pokes BABY CATRA'S nose)

Boop.

BABY CATRA laughs which makes MOUSCARA smile and laugh as well. TOMÁS makes his way to the couch and sits down. CATRA is in shock and fixated on BABY CATRA. 

TOMÁS

(to CATRA)

Take a seat.

CATRA nervously sits down. Both are looking at MOUSCARA and BABY CATRA. CATRA is looking on in shock and discomfort while TOMÁS gets teary eyed. MOUSCARA looks up towards the entrance to the dining room, rolls her eyes before looking back down to BABY CATRA.

MOUSCARA

(softly)

Hey... I wonder where-

(looks up towards the dining room and speaking with more volume)

-DAD is?

CATANA

(off screen)

Sorry! Hold on...

CATANA rushes out from the dining room and enters. MOUSCARA stands up and puts BABY CATRA in his arms. 

MOUSCARA

Your turn. Catra missed you.

MOUSCARA kisses CATANA. CATANA sits down in a chair while MOUSCARA starts to head upstairs.

MOUSCARA

I'm gonna go to bed. Can you put her to bed for me?

CATANA

(gazing into BABY CATRA'S eyes)

Yeah... sure.

MOUSCARA heads upstairs. CATANA brushes his finger across BABY CATRA'S cheek making her giggle. CATANA is completely absorbed. TOMÁS looks on with misty eyes. 

TOMÁS

Your mom and dad were my best friends. I helped take care of you sometimes. Cat used to joke and call me papa Tom...

TOMAS chuckles but CATRA is silent. TOMÁS looks at CATRA and his smile fades.

TOMÁS

I know what you're gonna say. Don't bother. You have the same name, skin color, same patterns on your arms... and your eyes, you have both your parent's eyes. The moment I saw you, I knew. I knew it was you.

CATRA

But...

(wanders off and becomes silent)

TOMÁS

My parents were rebels in exile. When the encampment was attacked, they left me and my sister behind. They didn't care. We would've died there if it wasn't for your grandpa. His name was Tao, Sir Tao. He gave us a home. He took care of us. He got us into the military academy. He gave us opportunities that people like me would've never gotten. He was a great man. Your dad, Catana, had big shoes to fill... but I think he did fine.

CATRA

What happened?

TOMÁS

(staring at the ground)

He... he was a general, a very influential person. He always used that to get things done. When you're in politics like that, you're bound to piss a few people off. One day, he just died... they said it was some rebel assassin but... I think his influence caught up with him. Open and shut case, the hierarchy moved around almost immediately, people he despised moved on up... just seemed... too convenient. He always told us to prepare for when he's gone but... are you ever ready?

CATRA

I'm... sorry.

(awkward pause)

If I'm a Magicat, how did I end up in the Freight Zone? Why don't I remember any of you?

**The room alters to Int. Ruined Living Room**

CATRA jumps and looks around at the state of the room now. She gets up and looks out the broken front window to the ruins. TOMÁS is still looking at the ground.

TOMÁS

A couple years before you were born, a civil war started. There was always rebels but they were never a threat, just a bunch of backwards people living in their caves... but then she arrived. 

KASSÁNDRA (Non-injured She-Ra form) enters view and walks to Ext. TOMÁS' Ruined Scenic Point. CATRA is staring at her in horror.

TOMÁS

She called herself She-Ra, the Princess of Power. She was smart, strong, powerful... a born leader. It didn't take her long to unite all the different factions, get them organized. What are they gonna do, go against a literal goddess? 

KASSÁNDRA turns and makes eye contact with CATRA. CATRA freezes in panic. 

TOMÁS

She kept talking about balance and representation. Talked about cleansing the world of the corrupt. She wasn't joking about the cleansing part, the problem is she took it beyond just the corrupt. 

(KASSÁNDRA turns away and looks back to the smoldering city)

Anyone who wasn't with her was against her. She kept killing and destroying everything in front of her. By the time you were born, it was bad. They were gaining lots of ground, had more resources and manpower, and they were making a line for the capital. We knew as soon as she was done with burning Halfmoon to the ground she'd move on to other planets. That couldn't happen. So we put the plan into motion, plan zero. Set a bomb off to collapse the sun, it forms a black hole, the planet gets sucked in, taking her with it. 

CATRA

(faces TOMÁS)

What happened to my parents?

TOMÁS

(getting more uncomfortable)

I... I don't want to talk about it. They gave everything to make sure the plan was successful. I promised them I'd get you out of here, get you somewhere safe. And I did, that's all that matters.

CATRA

I wouldn't exactly call the Freight Zone safe.

TOMÁS

ANYWHERE was safer than here! Doesn't matter anyway, it didn't even work.

CATRA

What do you mean?

TOMÁS

Kasey got out. I don't know how but she did.

CATRA

How do you know?

TOMÁS

(starts tearing up)

She's been talking to me. She keeps making me relive the same nightmares over and over again. She says it's all my fault, that I failed...

CATRA

(tries to comfort TOMÁS)

Tom it's okay-

TOMÁS

No it's not! I don't know where I am, I can't think straight, I don't know what's real! I keep seeing their faces! Everything I know and love is gone! You're the only thing left and you don't even know who the hell I am!

CATRA

(sits by TOMÁS and places both her hands on his shoulders)

I do now! I believe you! I'm... I'm sorry!

CATRA hugs TOMÁS and there's a flash of light.

**Room reverts back to Int. Living Room**

TOMÁS is sniffling.

CATRA

If she's out there we can stop her. You just have to trust us. Can you do that?

TOMÁS 

(pauses)

Yeah...

**Fade to white**

**Cut to Int. TOMÁS' Bedroom**

CATRA wakes up in ADORA'S arms. They're both on the floor in the middle of the rune, which is now faded and marked into the floor. 

ADORA

(lovingly)

Hey Catra...

CATRA quickly gets up and rushes over to TOMÁS who is still unconscious and laying on the bed. 

CATRA

Tom? Wake up! Tom?

TOMÁS makes a groan and slowly sits up. CATRA becomes ecstatic and hugs TOMÁS laughing with joy. Everyone else is looking at her with confusion. CATRA notices this, lets go of TOMÁS and collects herself. 

CATRA

Ahem. I'm glad you're okay. Are you feeling any better?

TOMÁS takes his necklace off and hands it to her.

CATRA

Um-

TOMÁS

Kasey is targeting me. She wouldn't be expecting someone else to wear it. Maybe you'll see things I can't. Take it.

CATRA takes the necklace. 

GLIMMER

(concerned)

Oh no! After what happened with you she is NOT wearing th-

CATRA puts on the necklace and sticks her tongue out at GLIMMER. The necklace glows and CATRA recoils in shock. She gasps as things start flashing in front of her. ADORA runs to CATRA.

**Flash to Ext. Whispering Woods**

**Flash to Ext. Crystal Castle Outside**

**Flash to Int. Crystal Castle Entryway**

A red colored LIGHT HOPE can be seen standing in the distance but too far to identify clearly.

**Flash to Int. KASSÁNDRA's Lair**

KASSÁNDRA has her back facing the shot. KASSÁNDRA's head turns to look behind her.

**Flash to Int. TOMÁS' Bedroom**

CATRA is about to collapse in shock but ADORA catches and embraces her.

ADORA

Catra! What's goi-

CATRA

She's at the Crystal Castle! Kassándra is at the Crystal Castle!

GLIMMER

SHE'S HERE?!

ADORA

But... most of the interior has collapsed. How did she get in there?

CATRA

I don't know but she's there! I saw her!

GLIMMER

(readies magic)

Then we're going in...

TOMÁS

Let me come with.

ADORA and GLIMMER look at him with hesitation.

ADORA

I know you want to help and all but you still need to rest and recover-

CATRA

He's coming with.

ADORA looks at CATRA with annoyance.

ADORA

(whispers)

Catra he's clearly not okay to-

CATRA

We can wait a day or two. I don't think she's going anywhere.

ADORA thinks for a second before smiling and giving a sigh of acceptance.

ADORA

Fine. We'll wait a day or two...

CATRA and TOMÁS smile at each other. ENTRAPTA butts in with a notepad and recorder.

ENTRAPTA

AMAZING! Your chances of survival were only 14.87% but here you are! Fascinating! 

(shoves recorder in CATRA'S face)

Please elaborate IN DETAIL on your experiences in the dream state.

CATRA slowly pushes the recorder away and chuckles. She starts walking out of the room. 

CATRA

Maybe later.

ENTRAPTA

(starts following CATRA)

Oh come on! The mystery is killing me! Maybe just tell me part of it? The beginning? The end? No that wouldn't make any sense... maybe...

(voice becomes so distant it's unintelligible)

TOMÁS is now alone. He laughs to himself before lying down staring at the ceiling. 

TOMÁS

Out of all the places you chose here. Guess I'll find out why soon enough.

TOMÁS closes his eyes to rest.

**Cut to Black.**

**END CHAPTER**

  
  



End file.
